


captain appreciation week

by sukunaslady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Haikyuu Captains, Haikyuu Timeskip, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu x Reader, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Tongue Piercings, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, haikyuu valentine's day special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunaslady/pseuds/sukunaslady
Summary: hi there, and welcome to captain appreciation week, a valentine's day special for your favorite haikyuu captains!featuring daichi, ushijima, oikawa, kuroo, bokuto, kita, and terushima! and all of the things they'd do for their s/o on valentine's day.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. selfish - daichi sawamura

"come on already, tell me where we're going!" you giggled aloud, the blindfold around your eyes tickling you with the strands of loose fabric. 

daichi smiled to himself, admiring just how cute you were. seated in the front seat of his car, wearing a short pleated skirt with black knee-highs and one of his shirts. your hand gripped the strap of the seatbelt, showing you were anticipating something. you looked so funny, blindfolded and smiling like a complete dork. 

"you'll see baby, we're almost there." he caressed your thigh sweetly, turning the steering wheel with his other hand. "you're gonna love the surprise i have for you. trust me."

the sweet gesture made your lower stomach full of butterflies. the whole day spent with daichi had already been so special. he really knew how to make you feel so appreciated, and he also knew that you weren't too big on valentine's day. previously you never really cared for it, but that was mainly because you never recalled a very meaningful one you'd experienced before. but you could see that daichi was changing that for you. 

he started your day off by surprising you with cuddles as soon as you awoke. daichi basically smothered you in kisses, wrapping you in his strong arms. even if you wanted to move (which you didn't), you couldn't because he was too busy suffocating you with kisses and sweet touches all over your body. 

in all honesty, you felt a twinge of disappointment when you two had to get up. it'd been one of those perfect lazy mornings where all his attention was focused on you and all your attention was on him, and the both of you hadn't any plans to move. but when you'd heard daichi set up a full on surprise for you, you instantly felt your interest perk up. maybe getting up today was worth it. and something inside told you it would be. 

but when you were put into his car and blindfolded, you found it extremely funny. before leaving, you'd joked to daichi about how if anyone saw you they'd think there was a kidnapping going on, but he scoffed at the idea in amusement and proceeded with making his surprise for you work. in all honesty, he just wanted to see you smile and make you feel like you were truly appreciated. that's all he wanted today. just to see his girl feel like she was on top of the world. 

you were dragged out of your racing thoughts when you felt the car come to a sudden stop. that same feeling of childlike excitement started to rise within your stomach again. it'd been a long time since you'd felt that feeling, and having it happen with the love of your life made it ten times better. 

before you could speak, you felt daichi's hands wrap around your waist gently. his fingers slightly massaged your sides, making your breath hitch ever so slightly. his face got closer to yours, and you could feel his warm breath on your neck now. 

"you ready?" he asked quietly. you grinned, the anticipation only growing. 

he smiled, laying a small kiss on your cheek before removing the blindfold completely. your wide eyes blinked a few times, registering where you were. that's when your smile only widened. 

you found yourself in the middle of a mostly sparse drive-in movie. the sunset looked so perfectly placed behind the wall where you knew the movie would be projected upon. a couple people sat on picnic blankets or in the back of trucks, but it was mostly empty. leaving even more space for you two to enjoy yourselves. 

you glanced over at daichi, that same giddy look in your eyes. he met your gaze with a knowing smile, obviously proud of what he'd planned out.

right from the moment you saw where you were, you knew why this was the place he picked for today. ever since the two of you started dating in daichi's second year in karasuno, you'd always wanted to go to an actual drive-in movie theatre. just thinking about it back then made normal movie theatre's sound extremely boring, and you'd been dying to go to an actual drive-in for years now. yes, you could've gone with some friends, but you knew it would be entirely different with daichi. and daichi knew it too. 

glancing back at daichi from being absolutely mesmerized by what was in front of you, your eyes gleamed with thankfulness. it meant so much to you that he remembered your childish ramblings back in high school, and having him here with you just made you feel the happiest you'd been in a long time. 

"so, you like it?" daichi nodded towards you. you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close to you now. "of course! i can't believe you actually remembered all the dumb shit i used to talk about with you in high school." you laughed.

daichi smiled even more, burying his face sweetly into your neck. you could feel his warm breath fully now, and the way he held you in his arms was making you slowly melt into him. you adored that he had that power over you. 

ever since the two of you started dating, he had such a way of making you feel so out of this world. even the slightest touch from daichi had such meaning, and nothing coming from him was ever artificial or had strings attached. everything with this man from the start was genuine, and that is all you ever wanted. he was all you ever wanted. and he felt the same way about you. 

the simple sweet gesture from daichi gradually spiraled into more. since you didn't pull away, he only continued. daichi proceeded to kiss your neck, whilst his grip around your waist slowly started to travel down to your hips. you naturally opened your legs a bit, and you began to softly run your fingers through his scalp, an action you knew would make him melt into you even more. 

you could hear and feel his breathing getting heavier and his kisses growing deeper. in such a short moment, you grew to want even more of him. you didn't care if anyone saw or you missed anything, you just wanted him. and he wanted you even more. 

it didn't take too long before daichi pulled away from your heated kiss, causing you to let out a small, disappointed whine. his body was still close to you as he leaned over the gearshift, but it wasn't enough for either of you. and you could feel that tension only growing between you two as you were edged away from his caress. 

your disappointment was swiftly cut short as daichi grabbed your chin softly, making you look up at him. you watched as his eyes were filled with such admiration and hazy passion, and you could see it so clearly that he wanted more of you. a slight smirk spread across his face as he saw you felt the same way. the look in your eyes showed how much you wanted him in that moment. the sight of you being such a heated, flustered mess so early only made his head race even more. 

"we should take this to the backseat, babygirl. you know how much i want to do to you, and we can't do all that up here, can we?" his voice dropped down low, as he planted another kiss on your cheek which felt like it was on fire. 

you nodded, an excited gleam forming in your eyes now as you crawled into the backseat. as you bent over to squeeze yourself through the gap between the passenger seat, you felt his eyes trailing over your almost exposed lower regions. the lacy colorful underwear you wore was something you knew would get him going quickly, and that sparked a wilder side in you.

you knew daichi loved that side of you, because every time you let yourself go with teasing him and adding a little more spice to the situation, it only made his dirty thoughts about you reach even further within the moment. and you loved every second of it shamelessly. 

laying back onto the seat behind you, you opened your legs slightly. your shirt was pretty low-cut, revealing your cleavage just a little bit. you watched as daichi repositioned himself to get next to you. when looking at him, your eyes couldn't help but wander to the almost fully formed bulge down in between his legs. just the sight of him being aroused for you drove you wild, and the fact you even had this effect on him was even more thrilling. 

daichi, now sitting next to you brought you onto his lap. he wasted no time showing you just how hard he was. his hands gripped at your hips, and you could see by the hungry look in his eyes that he wanted to do so much to you. even in such a short amount of time, you both had become horny messes for each other. it had been no surprise to you, though. you knew all of daichi's weak points and just what pushed him over the edge to where he couldn't hold back any longer. 

before he could do any more, you slowly started to grind yourself against him. your head tilted back, that sweet, warm feeling forming in between your legs once again. that same ache for wanting more of him filled you, but you still wanted to keep it tame, just to see how he'd react to your teasing. 

as you continued your slow pace, daichi's grip around your sensitive hips only tightened. his rough, calloused hands were now underneath your skirt, gripping at the light fabric of your underwear slightly. you were certain if you kept him like this, he'd simply rip off your clothes and devour you whole. and you wouldn't mind a bit if he did that. 

you watched as his breathing once again became heavy, that same glazed over look in his eyes as he stared into you. "you're testing me already, sweetheart." he murmured, not bothering to stop you.

you smirked, continuing to grind into him. he could feel your legs begin to tremble, your want for him only growing. even though you had a strong demeanor so far and you were able to hold yourself together, you knew you'd rip at the seams when he was fully inside you. and by the way daichi wasn't stopping you, you had a feeling he knew it too. 

he only watched as you continued, his hands now lifting up your thin shirt over your head. your breath started to grow husky the more you continued, and you could feel your lower parts starting to grow even damper through the thin cloth separating you from him. the warmth in between your thighs only increased as daichi unclipped the back of your bra, exposing you completely. 

all of a sudden, daichi buried himself into your neck. he started licking and sucking at your neck, his warm breath brushing up against you sweetly. this made you throw your head back, a loud moan escaping from you. his hands trailed from softly up and down your sides, to caressing your full breasts. he wanted to admire every part of you, and make it clear to you just how much he wanted you. 

watching you slowly turn into a hot, panting mess so early made daichi only want to continue. that same pleased smirk was on his face as his hands continue to explore your body. "you're so beautiful like this, you know that?" he hummed, moving from your neck to your breasts. 

his warm breath on them made your breath hitch, as he started to suck them softly. his free hands wandered down to unzip the back of your skirt. the more he continued this, the more you felt your insides throb for him in excitement. your thighs were shaking, and you were fully convinced now that you were now dripping down there for him.

as his hands wandered down to your panties, he started to urge them downwards. he brushed his fingers over your sensitive spot, making you clench up. your hands were fully wrapped around him, tightly grasping him closer to you. 

"damn, you're already this wet? i'm doing my job right then." he chuckled to himself. daichi shook his head slightly. "still can't believe i have such a beautiful girl like you all to myself." 

breathing out, you rolled your eyes slightly, smiling. "yeah, yeah, just fuck me already, sawamura." you joked, causing him to let out an amused scoff. nodding, daichi removed your panties, fully exposing your dripping pussy to him. 

he then pushed you back to lay you down in front of him, that same look in his eyes as he marveled at your naked body. your smooth skin was so beautiful as it was now covered in marks, and seeing you like this put a fire inside of him that didn't compare to any other feeling he had before. how did he deserve such a gorgeous girlfriend like you? he still didn't know the answer to that question. all he could think about in this moment was how you were all his, and nobody else's.

he laid a small kiss on your soft stomach, causing the blush across your face to only increase. this was probably one of the cutest things daichi always did. kissing your stomach was one of the many ways to make you a flustered mess. you naturally covered your face with your hand, embarrassed.

seeing this, daichi quickly moved your hand away, giving you a soft smile. “don’t hide that beautiful face from me even for a second. you’re absolutely fucking gorgeous, and i’m gonna make that clear to you today, baby.” 

you felt your heart doing backflips as he spoke those words to you. god, your love for this man was insane. he never failed to make you feel so amazing. this was something you always thanked him for, and you’d never stop. simply because you neve felt like you’d deserved this type of love from someone. at least that’s how others made you feel previously. everyone except for daichi had made you feel that. but it was just so good to have someone who truly loved you, and you couldn’t deny that. 

he started by kissing and nipping lightly at your thighs, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of your waist at the same time. his simple touches were making you writhe with pleasure as you tried to hold back. you were almost certain that even the slightest touch and caress from daichi would instantly push you over the edge, so you made yourself be extra careful in that moment. 

it didn't take too long before daichi's tongue began to explore you. his hands grappled roughly at your thighs and hips, making you even more sensitive to his touches. daichi continued to lap and suck at your cunt, driving you insane with how good he was at this.

you threw your head back, letting out a large moan as your fingers dug into his scalp. his tongue only continued to fuck you, occasionally swirling his tongue around your begging clit. you felt your insides throbbing more and more as he continued, and your body heat rose as you squirmed in arousal. 

"daichi, i'm so close..." you whined, a shaky sigh following your words. you could feel yourself spilling below his mouth slightly, and that's when he pulled away.

he looked at you, a strand of fluid slightly on his chin. he licked his lips a little bit, smirking at your desperate figure. "can i see how that pretty little cunt takes my fingers first?" 

you gulped, nodding at him. you didn't want to say anything, so you let your body speak for itself. daichi started slow, urging his index finger into your entrance, causing you to wince a little. his pace only continued when he saw that you were a little more comfortable. he then slid his middle finger in, starting to fully plow them into you now. 

"you're so good at this, babygirl. i can't wait to feel how tight you are around me when i'm fucking you." he murmured, his grip tightening around your hips. 

your head went backwards again as you tried to grasp at something below to keep you from spilling over the edge. with his fingers shoved so perfectly inside you, daichi admired how beautiful you looked. your body looked so vulnerable and sweet, and the best part was that it was all for him. he didn't care if he seemed selfish, all he wanted was you and your body in that moment. 

his fingers only continued to fuck you, hitting your g-spot every time. you could feel your body tensing even more, and your throbbing sex only begged for more. but just as you previously expected, daichi halted his fingers from going any further, stopping directly at your entrance. 

"daichi, please!" you let out a desperate whine, your voice shaky. your entire body trembled as you were pushed to the edge of cumming now twice. 

his hand cupped beneath your jaw, making you look directly up at him now. he towered over you, that same smirk on his face. "use your words." he hummed. 

you let out a sigh, spreading your legs even further. "fuck me daichi, please. i need you so bad." you murmured. daichi gave you an approving look, beginning to unbuckle his belt in response. 

your gaze wandered downwards to see just how erect he was. he wasted no time in revealing himself, and pulling his shirt fully over his head. your insides twitched a little bit when you saw his full figure. his upper body was toned with muscle, and his legs were the same way. he had the legs of a professional runner, and not to mention his member that was now exposed in front of you. just the thought of that entire thing inside of you could put you into a wet dream at night. well, when daichi was around, you really didn't need wet dreams to satisfy you. 

daichi sat back, patting his thigh. you desperately scrambled over to him, almost getting ahead of yourself and impaling yourself on top of him. before you could, he stopped you, chuckling slightly. damn, you were cute when you were flustered. 

"hey, easy baby. i don't want you hurting yourself." he murmured sweetly, brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. your eyes locked softly with his.

daichi's eyes were so full of love, that the first time he ever stared at you like that early on, you had no idea why he was looking at you like that. you'd known what other people in love looked like, but you never could picture yourself in that situation. but now, you understood exactly what that look meant. and boy, you were so grateful that you did. especially in a moment like this that so many other people took for granted. 

his hands once again rested on your hips, and he was ready to soothe you if you needed it. slowly, you pushed yourself down onto him. you let out a sharp gasp as he quickly slipped in. daichi let out a low moan, already feeling how much you wanted him. 

" _fuck,_ baby...you take me so well." he purred, his hands pulling you into him deeper by the waist.

you started to gradually ride him, your pace increasing as you got more comfortable with him inside of you. his cock fit so well inside of you, yet every time it felt like the first time you were ever having sex with daichi. and you honestly liked that. it simply meant it was never boring with him. 

your increasing moans were cut off by daichi pulling you into a deep kiss. his tongue brushed against yours, making you a drooling mess practically. you panted as your pace only sped up more. the closer you got, the more you wanted the speed of it to increase. 

"daich, i'm..cl-close again," you whined, feeling choked within the pleasure. your pussy ached for him, and you could feel that sweet, familiar burning sensation start to form as you continued to ride his cock. 

daichi's hands wandered all over you as your bodies collided together. he groaned, finally thrusting into you. this caused you to once again throw your head back, crying out.seeing your response, daichi made his thrusts deeper, sure to hit your sensitive spot just the way you liked it.

"cum for me, baby. show me how much you want me." he growled out, continuing to pound your aching hole. your entire body tensed up again as you cried out. you could feel yourself spilling out below as your thighs trembled, and as the final thrusts hit you, you swore you saw stars.

daichi watched as your trembling body gradually relaxed. you rested your head on his broad shoulder, still trying to catch your breath. your face was completely flushed, and your body heat was still making you feel like you were on fire. 

he smiled, taking his jacket from the driver's seat and wrapping it over you. "felt good?" he asked, his arms now snugly wrapped around your covered body. you smiled, nodding at him. all you could do in the moment was look up at him, and admire just how handsome he was.

just seeing him made you smile. because you knew this was the man who truly cared for you. the one who always had your back since day one, and always kept his promised. you truly couldn't describe it. daichi made you feel something others couldn't, and that was something you were so mesmerized by. 

you must've been staring a while, since daichi waved a hand in front of his face, making sure you were functioning. "you there, y/n?" 

you blushed, nodding quickly while looking away. "yeah, just zoned out a minute there." you laughed. daichi smiled, pulling you into a deep kiss once again. you sighed, your arms shifting to pull him in deeper by his neck. when you were in this position, you felt like you could get through anything. it truly was a feeling that was out of this world. 

when pulling away, both of you turned to see the outdoor movie had just been in the starting segments. it was a little surprising, since it felt like the two of you were going at t for a while now. daichi turned to you, the same amused look in his eyes.

"well, we have time for a round two-"

you smacked him on the shoulder, smiling. daichi only laughed in response, pulling you in to where your head rested upon his chest. 

just sitting there with you felt so secure. ever since the first time he ever got to hold you like this, it made his heart feel such a way that he knew would only set in when he was with you. just having you in his arms was so valuable to him. you were the one and only person he wanted to devote his everything to, and he'd felt as if before he'd been so selfish with you. but he understood it now.

all he wanted was you, every single part of you. daichi wanted you to be his forever, and if that was considered selfish, then so be it. he would be the most selfish man in the world if it meant having you in his life. 


	2. strawberry kisses - oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentine's day with oikawa was always meaningful to you. he always had his sweet ways of showing his love and appreciation for you, and it got better every year. this year was simply relaxed, spending time baking and cuddling with oikawa. but you didn't expect the surprise awaiting you later.

oikawa watched from the living room sofa as you pranced around the kitchen. the sweet smell of baked sweets filled the air, and just the sight of you made his smile only widen. he gazed at you lovingly, just admiring how cute you were. you were still wearing your pajamas, a pair of shorts with roses on them and a matching long sleeved shirt.

it'd been a lazy day at home for the both of you, and you both really couldn't complain about that. you'd been spending most of your day snuggled in bed with oikawa, and that was honestly the best plan you had for the day. on top of that, it was far too cold outside to even go out. so staying in a warm bed with your amazing boyfriend while a cold, windy rainstorm raged overhead? you couldn't possibly be opposed to that. 

the warmth of the kitchen and the smell of the strawberry flavored cake in the oven filled you with comfort. you grabbed one of the rags hanging over the oven handle and wiped your hands from the dusty pink icing that coated your pajamas now. humming to yourself, you began to put away the rest of the dishes that were scattered about. 

it wasn’t long until you felt oikawa wrap his arms around you from behind. his arms were sturdy around your waist, while his hands lightly grazed over yours. you stiffened at first, then relaxed into his sweet caress. 

you looked up, gaze soft. he was smiling down softly at you, the same look in his eyes when he was absolutely infatuated with you. it was enough to make you completely melt into him. 

"can we save the dishes for later, babydoll? i have a surprise for you." he cooed sweetly into your ear, laying a small kiss on your cheek. you brushed your hand through his thick, luscious hair as you smiled up at him. 

"as long as you don't make me burn the cake in the oven." you replied by kissing him back, this time on the lips. oikawa smiled against you even more, pulling you closer to him. his hands lightly caressed your hips, and he began to slowly run his hands lightly up and down your back. 

you playfully smacked his hand, earning a small yelp from him. smirking, you pulled away and stared at him. “not so fast, mister, save all that for the bedroom.” you remarked. 

oikawa scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes back at you. “yeah, alright. just admit it, you just can’t handle me.” he joked, turning away.

you giggled to yourself. “keep dreaming, tooru.” 

he simply took your hand, directing you to the upstairs. the same annoyed yet amused look plastered on his face, oikawa lead you up the stairs. from where you were, you couldn’t help but admire him. 

just being alone with him meant so much for you. with your schedules being so busy and almost suffocating at times, even minutes alone with oikawa was important to you. having him all to yourself was never an empty feeling. you two were always bantering and lovingly poking fun at one another, so it was never boring with him. even in the starting stages of your relationship, oikawa always knew how to make even the dullest moments seem positive and vibrant. 

as the both of you reached the threshold of your bedroom, oikawa stopped you. the same charming smile spread across his face as he locked eyes with you once more. he blocked the door, attempting to shadow whatever was behind him.

“close your eyes a minute. i want you to be surprised.” he murmured, laying a kiss on the knuckle of one of your hands. 

you smiled slightly, excitement rising within you. you’d told him previously not to get you anything for today, but you knew in your gut he wouldn’t listen. when it came to spoiling you or buying you gifts, oikawa never held back. and he was always very extravagant about it. especially when your anniversary and or birthday came up. 

shutting your eyes, you let him lead you once again through the doorway. you heard a bit of rustling around, before the silence was broken again. 

“okay, open them!” 

instantly, your eyes flickered open. it took you a couple seconds before you fully registered what was in front of you. your eyes widened, seeing what lay upon the bed in front of you.

an array of red and white roses were wrapped in a large, beautifully decorated bouquet. a golden ribbon banded them together. three thin boxes of your favorite assorted chocolates were stacked neatly next to the bouquet, and a small white box lay beneath it with some kind of silver engraved writing on it, but you couldn’t tell what that specific box was. 

and beside that, there was a gorgeous dress laid out. a velvet, emerald green dress with white floral embroidery around the low cut neck. it looked insanely expensive to you, and you really couldn’t tell what you were looking at at first. 

you turned your head to oikawa, who was anticipating a reaction from you. your eyes were still wide, and you were pretty certain you had any kind of speech knocked out of you by just the sight of all he had gotten you. 

“oikawa...this..this is too much.” you looked down, a slight feeling of guilt shadowing your mind. “i don’t know what to say.” 

oikawa smiled, pulling you close to him. “you deserve more than this. i know you told me not to get you anything, but you know well how much i love spoiling you.” he admitted, bringing your face up with one hand to look up at him. 

the both of your gazes locked, you couldn't help but feel that wave of heat on your face once more. it'd been something that you felt whenever staring into his stunning brown eyes. you had to give it to him, he always knew how to fluster you without even having to do much. ever since his second year of high school, he'd always been the first one to charm you, first one to compliment you in the mornings when you didn't feel the best about your appearance, the first one to even ask you out. but he really didn't mind that. you were absolutely gorgeous to him, so he had no trouble asking you out. plus, he already knew you'd had a thing for him.

running his fingers through your hair, he smiled down at you with that same look. the look of just pure adoration for you, his girl. not a moment went by where oikawa didn't want to admire you all over. every time he looked at you, he just felt so free and like he could conquer anything. you were his motivation for everything, and he wanted you to know that through his ways of showing affection. 

he simply couldn't help himself now, oikawa pulled you into a kiss once again. you responded instantly by wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. feeling like this with him was incomparable to anything else. you couldn't fully explain just how exhilarating it was to be sharing moments like these with him. you were in a position that so many people envied, back then and even now sometimes.

but that wasn't what made your feelings go wild in these moments, it was mainly the fact that you two were completely devoted to one another. this was a connection that you could proudly say remained unshaken. no matter how many things or people tried to interfere with your relationship, you always stayed together in the end. that was something you always valued about dating oikawa.

you were all of a sudden snapped out of your thoughts as oikawa started to lift you up, making you straddle him. he pulled away from the heated kiss, looking at you with a glazed over lust. you tried your best to hold your composure in front of him in this position, but it was also hard not to melt into a blushing, stuttering mess. 

your embarrassment only increased as you realized both of your hands were both gripped on your ass. a part of you wanted to hide your face away, but another part of you just wanted to have another makeout session with him. you tried not to let your mind wander too much on that, though. you were already flustered enough by the gesture alone.

oikawa sat down on the edge of the bed, slightly scooting the gifts to the side. he sat you comfortably on his lap, even though your entire body was tense just sitting on top of him. a playful smirk spread across his face when realizing how much you'd been blushing this entire time. 

"your face is so pink baby." he said, almost giggling while lightly stroking your cheek with one hand. "i'm beginning to feel like i won't have to try very hard tonight." 

you wanted to punch him, but you couldn't deny it. the littlest things this man did would make you melt. especially with that carefully thought out surprise from earlier, you were already in a fuzzy haze thanks to him.

you averted your eyes slightly in response. "whatever. just kiss me or do whatever you're going to do." you muttered. you were desperately trying to hold back becoming putty in his hands, but you could tell this facade wouldn't last long for you. 

oikawa's smirk only widened at your adorable reaction. "i know you like it, don't try to hide it now. it's kind of late for that anyways." he chided sweetly. 

before he could make any more cocky remarks, you cut him off by slamming your lips onto his. this caught him by surprise, as he let out a muffled exclamation at your sudden gesture. but it worked as a sufficient way to shut him up. spoiler alert: catching oikawa off guard with things like this was a quick and easy way to fluster him. 

you remained glued onto his lips for a while, running your fingers through his smooth hair as you kissed him. oikawa didn't move much, as he was too busy marveling at just how good you were at this. usually it was hard to catch him by surprise like that, but you managed fairly well as now he was growing more and more flustered the longer you two stayed like that. 

when you finally pulled away, you got a first glance at just how flustered oikawa had grown over such a short amount of time. his face was now dusted with a light pink, and his expression was painted with so much shock, it was a bit funny to you. you were ecstatic that your small gesture actually worked to get a little revenge upon him. 

"you were saying?" you asked mockingly, getting off of him. a cocky smile was now spread across your lips as you removed yourself from him, ready to take the cake out of the oven downstairs.

"hey! you can't just leave me hanging like that!" oikawa called as you were already half way down the stairs. you laughed, practically running from him as he chased you down the stairs. 

when you reached the kitchen, you were too late as oikawa had already scooped you up, halting you in your tracks. you let out a playful yelp as he lifted you up bridal style. he stared at you, that same annoyed and teasing look in his eyes. 

he smirked a little bit, laying a kiss on your forehead. “it’s kinda cute how you think you can beat me at this.” 

you scoffed at the remark. “i definitely can. you just think you’re better, but you don’t know what i’m capable of.” you shot him a small wink, making him laugh. 

his tone lowered slightly as that once playful look faded into a growing lust for you. “we’ll just have to see, won’t we?” he kissed you again, finally putting you down. 

rolling your eyes, you walked over to the oven. oikawa watched in interes as you bent over to place the fresh cake on the stove. you could feel his gaze burning into you, and you knew exactly what he was looking at. the smell out of the oven was overwhelmingly sweet, but nonetheless it was mouthwatering just by the scent. you sat it down, grabbing the nearby container of strawberry icing for the second coating. 

turning to oikawa, you shot him a teasing yet irritated look. “you know instead of staring you could come help, tooru. it would speed things up.”

oikawa smirked again. that same smirk that annoyed the hell out of you but you never wanted to stop seeing it. he walked over to you, grabbing one of the white smoothing tools from the dish rack nearby. 

he couldn’t deny it, just watching you made him want to kiss and touch you even more. that last thing you pulled on him honestly just got him even more in the mood. watching your sweet, focused expression as you brushed light pink icing on the cake’s surface, he couldn’t help but want to tease you even more in the moment. 

oikawa leaned just face down to your neck. you felt his warm breath against it, and you tensed up as a reflex. he then began to pepper small kisses along your exposed collarbone, as the pajama shirt you wore slipped beneath your shoulder. your breath hitched as he started to lick and nip at your neck gently. 

your breath became shaky, but you tried your best to stay focused on what you were doing. but it didn’t help that oikawa decided to wrap both arms around your waist, ever so slightly pulling you into him where you were fully against his chest. his hands were softly caressing your hips, and you knew immediately he was trying to fluster you again. 

you giggled to yourself internally, taking a glob of icing and smacking it onto his cheek lightly in response to his cheeky moves. oikawa jumped back in surprise, then just glared at you, wiping the icing off his cheek with one motion of his hand. 

you let out a sudden laugh, quickly resuming to work on the cake in front of you. “that’s what you get.” you murmured, humming to yourself. 

but your small moment of victory was cut short as oikawa simply did the same to you. except bit was a much bigger portion of icing and it was smeared completely over your cheek and neck. 

you shot daggers at oikawa with your glare, who simply kept the same smirk on his face whilst giggling to himself like a child. 

it didn’t take you long to finish the cake, but that didn’t excuse oikawa trying to once again distract you. he kept his hands around your hips still, but this time his actions were more lewd than anything else he’d done today. 

oikawa slowly sucked at your strawberry-coated neck, causing you to gasp quietly. his tongue drew lines on your neck as he started to give you small hickeys. as he did this, he gradually pulled you into him more. 

“tooru…” you breathed out, feeling a warm sensation flowing through your lower body. your face was once again growing heated, and your face was twisted with both distraction and arousal. 

he laid a few more kisses on you before pulling away completely, admiring how red he made you once again. it was so easy. you made it so damn easy for him, and he loved every second of it. mostly because it reminded him that you were all his, and nobody else could rip you from his grasp at any time.

as he licked off the remainder of the icing from your sensitive neck area, he nipped at your earlobe, causing you to gasp slightly. you cursed at him internally that he knew all your weak spots, but honestly you couldn’t complain, as he had his full power over you in the moment.

by now you had dropped the want to finish the cake at all. you turned your body completely to oikawa, the icing tool clattering to the floor as you wrapped both arms around him, pulling him into a long, soft kiss. 

in response, he promptly lifted you up to straddle him once more. oikawa wasted no time bringing you over to the couch, making you sit on his lap again. 

the more you continued with him, the more you felt that amazing warmth growing deeper in between your legs. you two didn’t care if it seemed as if you were going too fast, all that mattered was having your body against his in that moment. and that was all you could think about.

almost as if it were natural to you, you began to slowly grind on his growing erection. oikawa let out a low moan as you did so, his lips wrapping even deeper around yours as he kissed you. 

as you went on, oikawa pulled away slightly to remove your shirt from over your head. he watched in awe as your hair delicately wisped over your face that was so full of pure pleasure and heat. a sight that made his mind do the dirtiest things when he was away from you. 

he was fast to unbuckle the back of your lace bra, dropping it to the floor. you let out a whine, as he caressed and softly laid innocent kisses on your breasts, that soon turned into pinches from his teeth. the way his tongue swirled over your sensitive nipples was enough to make you a drooling, begging mess for him. 

with his hands softly trailing up and down your sides, you ran your fingers through his hair, slightly tugging at it when his touches became a little rougher. 

“oikawa...please, i need you so bad,” you moaned, still desperately grinding into him at a slow pace.

oikawa smirked, laying one final kiss on your neck. he suddenly stopped you from pressing your aching pussy up against his member any more, placing a firm grip on your hips. you let out a disappointed whine, giving him a confused look. 

“how badly do you need me, beautiful?” he purred directly into your ear. 

you breathed out a shaky, desperate sigh before getting on your knees below him. from there, you got to see just how much you’d had an effect on him this whole time. the way his cock jutted even through his pants was enough to show you just how much he wanted you. 

oikawa hummed, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his boxers. you couldn’t help but feel your insides twitch at the mere sight of his bulging member in front of you, glazed with a bit of pre-cum. 

you didn’t miss a beat when you slowly took him into your mouth. the way he stretched you wide open made a small stream of drool tumble down your chin slightly. slowly, you started by sucking him lightly, whilst pumping him in one of your hands as you did so. 

“fuuuck, baby...you feel amazing.” he groaned. oikawa’s head leaned back as he slightly pushed his hips forward, gagging you a little. 

you brushed your tongue lightly against his sensitive tip. you toyed with him a little bit, focusing in on his tip and nothing else. your mouth wrapped delicately around it, causing oikawa’s noises to only grow louder. 

he gripped at your hair, pulling back at it as he bit his lip. it was taking everything in his power not to facefuck you right then and there. you smirked to yourself, realizing your teasing had been causing him to grow closer to an orgasm. he always said you were too easy to turn on, but the look on his face when you had been sucking him for such a short time now, proved he was no different. 

oikawa felt himself growing more and more frustrated, his nails digging into your scalp. you felt arousal heating between your legs as he gradually grew even louder. 

“y/n….fuck baby, i need to cum.” he whined, his head getting thrown back again as another begging moan escaped his lips again. god, he looked so pretty like this.

heat rising in your face, your pace picking up. your mouth was fully gagged on his cock as you sucked him vigorously. your hand was almost sore from how fast you were pumping him now. this caused him to jolt, a cry erupting from him. 

“fuck! baby, i’m gonna— g-gonna, ah!” oikawa’s hips thrusted fully outward, causing one final gag from you as his seed sputtered into you mouth, the warmth hitting the back of your throat instantly. 

you let out a suffocated moan, tears slightly streaming down your cheeks from the intensity of how much he gagged you. meanwhile, oikawa looked as if he had been thrown back full force. his face was completely flushed, and he was a panting mess as he gazed down below at you.

you smiled proudly at the sight, getting back up. oikawa brought to close to him once more as you removed your shorts and panties, fully exposing yourself to him. 

emerging from his pleasure-filles trance, he admired your nude body. his fingers tread lightly over your waist, and his hand eventually led to your now soaked pussy. with two fingers, he ran them lightly over your folds, causing your breath to grow heavier. 

“you’re so drenched already. is that all for me?” he kissed your bare shoulder sweetly. all you could do was give him a small nod, urging him to continue touching you. 

oikawa began to gradually rub his fingers over your tender clit, whilst two of his other fingers started to slowly enter you. your face was completely twisted in pleasure as his fingers pumped in and out of your begging hole slowly. 

he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of you. your back was slightly at an arch as you sat on his lap, your hair a mess as he continued to make those sweet sounds pour out of your mouth like it was a recited prayer. and the way you slightly moved your hips with his rhythm as he fingered you was even hotter. 

it wasn’t much use though, as oikawa instantly turned your front body to face him. your face was absolutely priceless, as you looked so innocently confused in front of him. 

as his hands held a firm grasp on both of your hips, you were now hovering above his throbbing cock. your hands were tightly holding onto both of his shoulders, bracing yourself. 

he’d noticed just how tense your entire body was, seeing that your shoulders were hard as stones with how much they pointed up. oikawa smirked softly, laying a small kiss on your forehead. 

“let me know if it hurts too much, okay?” he soothed, kissing you once more. you smiled, nodding quietly. 

oikawa then positioned himself properly below you, taking one last glance at you to make sure you were comfortable enough. when he saw how fixated you were in that fazed state, he couldn’t help but not hold back anymore. 

gradually, he slipped inside of you. with how wet you were, it felt so natural. you let out a shaky moan, fully wrapping your arms around him. oikawa huffed, fully inserting himself now. it was a bit of a shock since he usually struggled to fit inside you, but it was so easy this time. and it felt just as good.

he slowly watched as you instantly started to grind on top of him. your head rolled backwards, your mouth open with loud, fragile moans spilling from them now. oikawa’s hands explored your body, caressing every single part of you as he fucked you. 

“t-tooru, it feels so g-good m’fuck…” you slurred the edge of your words, your fingers twisting through his hair. 

oikawa planted warm kisses and bites along your neck as he slowly started to put his own thrusts into you. the feeling of having your fluids dripping down his legs now was overwhelming him, and he couldn’t form thoughts any longer. 

“you’re so beautiful, i need more of you..” he groaned, his thrusts growing louder as his cock slapped against your wetness. “cum for me..cum for me baby, i need you,” he panted, growing more and more desperate for that familiar feeling of you tightening up around him as you finished. 

you almost instantly complied, shattered moans cracking the air from both of you as you finished. you felt his fluids spill into you, causing your eyes to roll back into your head at the final moments of your arousal. 

your legs trembled as you practically fell against oikawa, who was now fully leaning back into the sofa, a panting mess yet again. the two of you sat like this for a while, retreating back to your rational, alert thoughts now. 

oikawa was the first to pull away, looking at you sweetly. he ran his fingers through your hair, pushing it away so he could see your face. your eyes gleamed at him, admiring how pretty he was. 

hair scruffy and his muscles gleaming with a slight sweat, he stared at you with that same look from earlier. you felt like you were in a dream whenever you saw that look. so full of adoration, you couldn’t help but feel a swarm of butterflies scurry within you, and it was a feeling that never failed to raise your spirits at all times. 

oikawa gently cupped your face in his hand as he looked at you. “was that good?” he asked. 

you nodded, smiling as you relaxed on top of him. your body leaned against his as his arms were now firmly wrapped around you. “of course it was.” you murmured into his chest.

he smiled proudly now, running his fingers through your hair tenderly. “i’m just glad i’m the one who makes you feel like that.” 

you looked up at him, eyes beaming. it sometimes felt unreal the things oikawa said to you. just seeing that him of all people admired and genuinely loved you was something that still surprised you at times. he was wanted by so many, yet he wanted you out of all of those people. that was something that always sat with you. 

as you lay there, listening to his breathing now start to slow, his hand gently resting on your head, all you both can think about is how lucky you are to have each other. it feels so amazing, and you can’t help but smile to yourself before drifting off into a wistful sleep atop the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. 


End file.
